Canada's Fear Garden
by solarkittygirl
Summary: A Snapped!Canada story I recently uploaded to my DeviantArt account. Fic is based off of Fear Garden by Kagamine Rin. I don't own Vocaloid or Hetalia. I know the summary sucks, but please no flaming.


Snapped!Canada

Hetalia Fanfic

Fear Garden

Darkness.

His mind was clouded with pitch black darkness.

Italy struggled to open his eyes and squinted at the dim light that loomed over him. He used his elbows to help himself sit upright, shivering from the coldness in the room.

Where was he anyway? How did he get there? He couldn't remember...

After a moment of collecting his thoughts, Italy heard a strange maniacal laughter coming from above, sending chills down his spine.

"One.. two... three... four.. five... six... seven... Ten!"

Italy gulped and shook in terror. What was happening?

He looked down at his hand after he noticed it felt oddly warm despite the cold temperature of the room. He lifted his hand to his face and held it in front of the dim light where he could see it, and let out a bone chilling scream.

Blood. Not only covering his hands, but also his clothes and the floor around him. Italy scrambled backwards away from the blood only to bump into something even more horrifying.

Russia. No... Russia's body, which was missing an arm that had been replaced by a bloody stump of a shoulder. Italy screamed again and scrambled the other way, only to bump into the body of Japan, who was also missing one of his arms.

Italy's eyes widened from the horror he was experiencing, and saw that not only Russia and Japan was lying in a bloody mess on he floor, but also many others he knew. One by one he glanced from their mangled bloodied bodies. America, England, China, France, Spain, Cuba.. and the two that horrified him most.

Romano and Germany..

No. This had to be a dream. It had to be. All of them had stained the floor with their blood, all of them missing one arm, all of them seeming to have been brutally stabbed to death.

Italy was trembling horribly and kept trying to tell himself that this was all a dream despite the warm blood still lingering on his hand. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the door, wanting nothing more than to escape the blood and the bodies of his murdered friends. He pulled and shook the door as hard as he could but he couldn't get it open. He started desperately banging on the door hoping someone could hear him.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Italy felt like he would shatter into a million pieces if he didn't get out of this room. He couldn't take it. It couldn't be real.

"Oh, Italy are you awake?"

Italy composed himself as good as he could manage. "C-Canada? Is that you?" He shivered as he heard footsteps coming closer to the door, then the sudden click of the door unlocking. In stepped, as he guessed, Canada.

"T-Thank goodness... Maybe all of this really is a dream after all..."

Italy looked to Canada relieved, but his expression soon shifted to one of terror when he saw the spine-chilling smile on Canada's face. "Oh but Italy. This isn't a dream. It's all very real."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

Canada burst into maniacal laughter, sending even more chills down Italy's spine. "Don't you see Italy? This is your worst nightmare. No, your worst reality." Canada took his hand from behind his back, gripping a bloodstained knife in his hand and stepping closer to Italy.

Italy scrambled backwards until his back met the wall at the end of the room. He knew he was trapped now. "W-why are you doing this Canada?"

"Why? WHY! You should know why! No one ever pays attention to the invisible Canadian! I was always mistaken for my brother. Always sat on during the world conference meetings. Always invisible." He stopped yelling suddenly and his face contorted in a twisted smile. "But I'm not invisible anymore am I? I even have my own garden to prove it." Canada held out a flower pot with the German flag placed into the soil along with.. an arm!? "See!?" Canada's insane smile widened.

Italy sank to his knees, trembling in fear. He had never thought Canada was capable of doing something like this.

Canada smirked and stepped closer. "And now, you can become part of my beautiful garden too."

Italy's eyes widened, and it only took a split second for his mind to tell him to run as fast as he could. He barely escaped Canada as he swung his knife at him, and quickly ran out of the basement.

"Aww don't run away~!" he heard Canada say in a singsong voice from below

Minutes passed like hours as Italy ran through the house trying to find a way out. He burst into the room and was met with less than a dozen flower pots, all planted with arms still covered in blood along with country flags for each one of them. The sight made Italy scream out with terror and back away, only to bump into Canada.

"Pretty, aren't they Italy?" Canada said with his insane smile plastered on his face.

With that, Canada raised his knife over his head ready to strike as Italy stood frozen in fear. "Prepare to join my garden."


End file.
